On a daily basis, most modern men interface with multiple electronic systems such as personal computers, personal digital media devices, cell phones, PDA, among others. Each electronic system has a different passwords requiring modern man to remember a multitude of information that can be easily lost or stolen. The amount of information modern man is required to remember increases substantially when one accounts for the passwords and/or usernames needed to use applications, including but not limited to web sites, which are run on the electronic systems.
Passwords are limited in length and content by what a user can remember. Additionally, conventional authentication systems are easily infiltrated because both the authentication code and password are stored within the system. Consequently, if a laptop, for example, is stolen, the data stored within is easily accessible.
Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in Blom, U.S. Pat. No. 7,194,765; Yokota et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,607; Venters, III et. al., US Publication No. 2007/0256140; Prafullchandra et. al., US Publication No. 2007/0256143. However, each of these references suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages:
(a) does not provide a check for bogus websites which will replicate the identifier;
(b) passes passwords over a wire where it can be intercepted by unauthorized users; and
(c) passwords are limited in size and type.
The object of the current invention is to provide the user with an authentication method that is more secure than conventional authentication methods and can be used on personal computers, PDAs, cell phones, personal digital media devices, home and car lock and security systems, television/VCR/DVD remote controls, credit card authentication systems, automatic teller machine authentication systems, among others.